<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Dinner by ifoundamoth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509587">Birthday Dinner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifoundamoth/pseuds/ifoundamoth'>ifoundamoth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider W, ウルトラマンＸ | Ultraman X</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, wHOA DOUBLE DATE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifoundamoth/pseuds/ifoundamoth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>X surprises Daichi with a reservation at an upscale restaurant for his birthday, but then it turns into the weirdest double date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicalcarnival/gifts">comicalcarnival</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Full disclosure, I've only watched the first episode of W.</p>
<p>Happ birday, friendo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“38 degrees southeast, about 41 meters away.” X stated from the XDevizer’s speakers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi made a noise of affirmation, changing his course. It was his off day but X had sensed something while they were out on a walk (at the ultra’s insistence- </span>
  <em>
    <span>goodness</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was preoccupied with health), so Daichi was in pursuit. The hunt had taken them downtown, the streets bustling and aglow from neon signs, street lamps, and all the other city lights.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The scientist stopped at a street corner after following X’s instructions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, where to now?” Asked Daichi, masquerading his communication with X as a simple phone call by holding the Devizer to his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nowhere, we’re here.” X replied, his voice taking on a subtle sly tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi looked up, scanning the area. There didn’t seem to be anything off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“X, I don’t see anything.” Daichi frowned, looking around again. “Do you sense anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daichi, look up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He obeyed, seeing that he was in front of a large, fancy-looking restaurant. The building was tall and so were the glass doors. To top it all off, a large neon sign spelled out the name of the restaurant in elegant script above the doorway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy birthday, Daichi! I recall you wanted to eat here a while back?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. “I completely forgot it was my birthday!” Daichi laughed. “I usually work on my birthday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well it’s nice that you have it off for once, Daichi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>“Yeah…”</em> Daichi realized something. “This place is kind of expensive, X. I don’t have that much on me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’ll cover it.” X assured. He had stayed around and assisted Xio long enough that they eventually decided to make him an official member, complete with a salary. X didn’t spend much- Daichi only recalled him ordering a few things, mainly ebooks, gifts for him, and an adorable round cat plushie that reminded X of Mu-chan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The telltale sound of materialization snapped Daichi out of his thoughts, and he looked to see X standing beside him… as a carbon copy of the scientist himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t very well go inside in my true form.” X explained, dusting off the newly constructed dress shirt. “And I know your body best. Besides, I’d like to try some more Earth cuisine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right…” Daichi nodded awkwardly as the two made their way to the door. “It’s still a bit strange though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can imagine, but this is the best I could do at the moment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>“No,</em> no I understand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hostess at the front soon took Daichi and X to their reserved seat, a small half-booth half-chair table in a row with several others identical to it. There were much better seats in the restaurant, but the place was packed that night and X had made the reservation on short notice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was by chance, however, that they were seated directly next to a pair of young men. One was wearing a pinstripe dress shirt, vest and tie. He reclined in the chair, arms behind his back and fedora tipped down towards his nose. He vaguely reminded Daichi of Gai.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other man had his nose in the menu, poring over every line on every page with the same excitement Rui showed around a new kaiju to research. The fascination made one think he’d never been to a restaurant before. He traced along the text with a finger, the green striped sleeves going up to his knuckles. His hands seemed to be shaking almost imperceptibly, but X was able to pick up on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The city attracted many people from all walks of life, human or otherwise, but even then something about the duo adjacent to them seemed strange to X.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Philip…” The man in the fedora spoke, drawing X out of his reverie. “You’ve been reading the menu over and over for an hour.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s</span>
  <em>
    <span> fascinating.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The other, Philip, replied with eyes still glued to the glossy laminated pages. “There is a wide selection of food here, much of which I’ve never heard of before. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> know what I’m researching when we get home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know…” Fedora Man sympathized. “But you remember why we’re here, don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were coming back from a case with a Dopant with reality-bending abilities.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Philip, not so loud- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah,</span>
  </em>
  <span> nevermind. The people in this universe probably don’t know what a Dopant is anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>This</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> universe?</span>
  </em>
  <span> X thought. That would certainly explain their strange presence. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Could these people travel across dimensions like Zero? And what exactly is a “Dopant”?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to research that too…” Philip smiled, clearly excited by the prospect. X noted that this one would probably get along well with Mamoru and Rui.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No you don’t.” Fedora Man said sternly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Shoutaro…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you remember? You got so caught up in your research again that you forgot to eat. And then you almost fainted and nearly fell off of Hardboiled. Honestly, I could even feel it when we were merged. I thought we were gonna fall apart in the middle of the fight!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Philip went from defensive to sheepish. “Ah, right… I suppose the research can wait, just for a little while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fedora M- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shoutaro</span>
  </em>
  <span> nodded. “Tell you what. I know what I want off the menu already, why don’t I order a second serving of it for you? Since you’re having trouble deciding.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just in time too, since the server had come back. She was smiling as usual, but the violet and green duo finally making their orders made her eyes look a little less dead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“X?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You seem a bit distracted…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…” X snuck a glance to the other table, where the two occupants were engrossed in a different topic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I heard too.” Daichi nodded. “Maybe we should- </span>
  <em>
    <span>hello there.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fedora Man was inches from Daichi’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to have to take you in for questioning.” He announced, tipping his fedora back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we not supposed to wait for the food?” Phillip questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shoutaro deflated. “You’re right, Phillip. Looks like I’m going to have to interrogate this one right here.” He affixed Daichi with a steely gaze. “What do you know? What did you hear?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa, whoa, wait-” Daichi held his hands up. X stood up in his seat, preparing to intervene.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve overheard confidential information!” Stated Fedora Man in a tone that both ultra and host found to be overly serious. “I’m taking you in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait a second, are you even law enforcement? Where’s your badge?” Daichi asked, becoming skeptical.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shoutaro flinched. “I’m a detective-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, so you don’t have the authority to detain and interrogate people.” The scientist folded his arms. “Maybe you’re the one who should be taken in? Or is that perfectly legal in your universe?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This caused his adversary to stutter for a moment before returning to his “hardboiled” persona. “Alright then, I can’t take you in. Just… How can we trust that you’ll keep this information secret?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi smiled, forming an idea. “Because we have a secret of our own.”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>X had balked at Daichi revealing their true nature to a pair of strangers, but he had to admit that it made sense- if both sides knew each others’ secrets, then there would be an incentive to keep them lest the other one get out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fedora Man introduced himself as Shoutaro with a very film noir-esque monologue about the life of a “hardboiled detective”. His companion, Philip, was a bit awkward but nice enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phillip just about exploded upon learning that X was an alien. His mouth was running at a million miles per hour as X did his best to keep up with all of the questions. With much effort, he was eventually convinced to pipe down for a while so as not to attract unwanted attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fact that both teams were heroes by fusion was a common ground between them, and they were soon embroiled in conversation as they awaited their meals.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard about universal travel from Zero.” Daichi mused, swirling his straw in his glass of lemon water. “So meeting somebody else from a different universe really shouldn’t surprise me. Yet it still does.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shoutaro nodded. “Strange things do happen. But I can understand.” He did not, in fact, understand. But he wanted to be cool and his new friends didn’t need to know that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A brief, skeptical look flashed over Daichi’s face as he sipped his water, before letting the straw fall from his mouth. “The multiverse must be full of surprises, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Believe me, it- Oh, food’s here!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dead-eyed waitress returned with two platters of steaming food and the most cheerful expression she could muster 6 hours into a double shift on four hours of sleep. She set the platters down and handed everyone their meals, and that was the end of the conversation for now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The meals were delicious and the atmosphere was peaceful. It gave the exceptionally rare outcome of Phillip quieting down in the midst of his “research”, which Shoutaro silently appreciated. He was happy Phillip was so passionate, but that passion often ended up being too much…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of something clattering onto the floor. A passerby walked a little too close to the other table and knocked X’s plate over the edge. Luckily, X was almost done eating by that point, but he was still visibly disappointed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi turned back only to catch X eyeing the spilled rice on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>“X…</em> Don’t even think about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ultra gave a disappointed sigh. “Yes, Daichi…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The grains of rice on the polished tile vibrated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Daichi registered the sound to distant thumping, and not a moment later the local evacuation siren. He knew the drill by now, and so did X. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ultra nodded, digitally transferring the payment for the food. As patrons began pouring out of the restaurant, the duo were swept up in the current of people. Luckily, they managed to make it out without losing each other, and they ducked into a nearby alleyway. Shoutaro and Phillip followed close behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the distance, Pandon’s twin beaks opened, one to roar and the other to spew a tower of flame.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>X and Daichi looked at each other and nodded, X reverting to data in the XDevizer in Daichi’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think so...” A voice purred.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dachi soon found himself staring down the barrel of a laser pistol, held by a Magma alien. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you think I’m going to let you transform and screw everything up, Ultraman X, then you have another thing coming.” The Magma mocked, charging the pistol…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>CYCLONE! JOKER!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Magma barely had time to look enough before he was struck by a flying kick to the face, courtesy of a strange, armored, bicolored humanoid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t think so.” Shoutaro’s voice remarked, one compound eye flashing. “Daichi, X! You two take care of… Whatever that thing in the city is. We’ll finish up over here!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scarcely after Shoutaro had said that did more Magmas appear from the dark alleys. The leader spat blood on the pavement he was sprawled on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mangle ‘em.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He gritted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily, Daichi and X were quick with the merge this time, and they soon headed for Pandon in their United form.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the Rider fended off the Magmas, he couldn’t help but be in awe of the silver giant flying overhead. It was his first time seeing anything like it, how could he not be?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>X grinned inside, fully aware of their reactions. But he had to focus on Pandon, and as he landed with an earth shattering impact in the middle of the city, illuminated by city lights and window reflections, he too prepared to fight.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>To make a long story short, both sides won their fights, Xio showed up to detain the Magmas, and soon after all four heroes were standing by the bay in the outskirts of town. It was around one in the morning by then, and Daichi covered a yawn as he and X prepared to send them off. As it turned out, it would be easy enough given their unique universal energy signatures, or some other kind of scientific gobbledegook.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Again, thank you two so much for helping us.” Daichi smiled, offering a hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shoutaro nodded, an ill-hidden smile on his lips as he tried to stay stoic. “Don’t mention it, it’s a detective’s job to help people.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish I could stay and study you more, X.” Phillip lamented, wrapping his sleeveless jacket tighter around himself to ward off the late night chill. “Perhaps another time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps…” X played along, internally dreading being interrogated again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi shuffled. “So… Yeah. I guess this is goodbye.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.” Daichi tapped at the XDevizer’s screen, pre-loading the Cyber Aegis. “You ready, X?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Daichi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay!” As the scientist prepared to Unite, he looked at his new friends one more time. “I am so happy to have met you two. I hope we’ll meet again someday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shoutaro turned away, tipping his fedora a bit because no he was not starting to cry, he was <em>hardboiled</em> dammit-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Likewise.” Phillip answered for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a luminous eruption of data and light, X united, full sized and all decked out in his copy of Zero’s armor. He held an open palm low enough for Shoutaro and Phillip to climb on, then held his hands protectively around them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Brace yourselves, it’s going to be a wild ride!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>